The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duefarvio’.
The new Verbena is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new trailing Verbena cultivars with large and intensely-colored flowers.
The new Verbena originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2001 of a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as F-11-23, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Verbena hybrida identified as F-20-12, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Duefarvio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from the aforementioned cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Rheinberg, Germany, since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.